James, tenemos que hablar
by HiromiHatake
Summary: La mente retorcida de un adolescente te puede hacer malinterpretar ciertos temas, pero eso todavía no lo sabe el hijo mayor de los Potter.


James Junior Potter estaba sentado en su escritorio, haciendo los deberes de verano. Lo que parecía un poco absurdo pues no podían utilizar la magia durante las vacaciones. Soltó el pergamino en que se redactaba todo lo que tenía que perfeccionar y se balanceó en la silla, preguntándose a quien se le habría ocurrido la brillante idea.

Picaron a la puerta de su habitación y poco después se escuchó la voz de su padre desde afuera.

-¿...James? ¿Podemos pasar?

-¡Claro!-respondió, girando la silla, poniéndose cara a la puerta y viendo aparecer a sus padres, los dos más juntos de lo normal, susurrándose algo, mejor dicho, _escondiéndole_ algo.

Los había visto actuar así en alguna otra ocasión, pero no recordaba en cual.

Se sentaron en su cama y ambos lo miraron con toda su atención puesta en él. Cuando hablaron lo hicieron casi en un susurro.

-James, tenemos algo que contarte. Ya eres mayor, por lo que esperamos que no te pongas histérico-su padre se había inclinado hacia él, y las gafas le habían resbalado por la nariz.

En su cabeza de adolescente, algo hizo clic. Ya recordaba cuando había vivido una situación parecida, dos veces. Un momento... ¿Aquello significaba que...?

-Sí, ya sabes de que estamos hablando. Al final lo hemos conseguido.

¿El que habían conseguido? Pero si ya habían dicho que no querían mas hijos. Además, ¿Su padre no estaba operado?

-No nos mires tan extrañado. Hemos tenido suerte, ya ves.

¿Suerte? ¿Cómo que suerte? ¿De quién era la suerte? Porque él no la veía por ningún lado... ¿Su padre? Tendría que volver a despertarse por las noches. ¿Su madre? Tendría que volver a cambiar pañales. ¿Sus abuelos? Bueno, tal vez a sus abuelos si les haría ilusión tener otro nieto...Pero, ¿Él? Oh no, él seguro que se quedaba sin la escoba nueva que había pedido para su cumpleaños. Y tendría que compartir habitación con Al.

De acuerdo que hace un par de años se había ofrecido a compartirla con él, pero solo para que Tedd se instalara allí. Tedd, oh, Tedd. A él si le haría gracia la noticia, claro, como él era hijo único.

-Pero no queremos que le digas nada a tus hermanos, porque es algo arriesgado y se podrían llevar una desilusión-Dijo su madre, y su padre la miro de reojo.- Harry, no me mires así, ya sabes, esas cosas a veces pasan.

Claro, su madre ya era mayor para aquello y Lily se llevaría una desilusión si al final no resultaba...¡Un momento! ¿Y a él que le importaba si Lily se llevaba una desilusión?

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece?-le preguntaron, sonriendo.

-¿Que que me parece?-vio una sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de su padre antes de levantarse de la silla y darles la espalda.-¿Que que me parece...?

Miró a su alrededor, intentando controlarse.

-Por lo pronto-dijo mientras se paseaba por la habitación.-Que no cabe la cama de Al. Y yo me niego a dormir en litera.

Su madre se había levantado de la cama y lo miraba confundida.

-Pero bueno, ya nos las apañaremos. Siempre puede dormir en el suelo.

-¿Pero qué...?-empezó su madre, pero se calló cuando su padre la cogió de los hombros y negó con la cabeza. Movió los labios, susurrándole algo al oído.

-Oh, e iros preparando. Porque si sigue adelante...-dijo, esta vez mirando a sus padres.-Ya sabéis, estaréis una temporada sin poder dormir de una sentada.

Sus padres salieron de la habitación y lo dejaron a solas. Claro que James Jr. ni se enteró.

-¡Oh, y el tío Ron!¡Que contento se pondrá el tío Ron, papá! Seguro que le pondréis de padrino, MUAHAHAHAHA….

Harry y Ginny se habían sentado, uno delante del otro, y jugaban con la cucharita de los cafés que se acababan de hacer. De repente, Ginny se decidió a preguntarle algo a su marido.

-Harry... ¿Tú sabes de que estaba hablando James?

-Supongo que de la tienda de campaña, ya sabes, es un poco pequeña.

-Ahh...-le respondió Ginny, bajando la mirada de nuevo.-Pero, bueno, es que se ha puesto hecho una bestia.

-Ginny, es que uno no se va cada día a Finlandia a ver un mundial de Quidditch.

-Ya.

-… Pero de todas formas, creo que tienes razón. Se ha emocionado bastante.

Mientras tanto, la parejita observaba como las cosas de James salían volando por su ventana.

-¡¿Habrá que hacer espacio, no?! ¡Pues todo a la calle! Jajajaja…

-Ah, mira Ginny, creo que ya ha empezado a hacer la maleta…


End file.
